


Get a Room

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [26]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Can you two please get a room?”
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Get a Room

“Whatcha workin on, Todd?”

“What? Nothing. A thing for Keaton’s class.”

“A thing? Like a poem thing?”

“Maybe.”

“Can I  _ maybe _ read it when you’re done?”

“No...”

“Not even if I ask  _ really _ nicely?”

A piece of paper was flicked over from  Meeks’s direction,  ** “Can you two please get a room? ** Some of us are actually trying to study.”

“Glad someone said it,” Pitts muttered.

Charlie snorted, “Like you two have any room to talk. Done any ‘radio’ work lately.”

As the rest of the poets devolved into hushed arguing, Neil turned back to Todd and gave him a wink.


End file.
